SKYSCRAPER
by Dramione18
Summary: La noche anterior a la partida De Freddie a la Universidad, Sam entra a su habitacion para despedirse el sin saber lo que despues sucederia,  El dia de la partida de Freddie el espera a ver a Sam pero ella nunca aparece.  Pasan casi 4 años desde que nadie
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO  
>PVO FREDDIE<p>

Habian pasado 4 años desde que no sabia nada de ella, se habia ido sin dejar ninguna pista de ella, nisiquiera su hermana ni su propia madre sabian donde estaba, y eso me habia puesto loco por todo este tiempo.

Ella solo se habia ido de Seattle sin despedirse de nadie, sin siquiera decirle a Carly, a ella que era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, nisiquiera le habia dicho algo, y yo a mi que me habia dicho? ella solo habia solo habia ido a mi habitacion un dia antes de que yo me fuera Stanford a estudiar la Universidad.

Esa noche ella me lo habia dicho todo, me habia confesado que estaba enamorada de mi, y yo me habia quedado sorprendido ante esa confecion, yo le dije lo mismo, yo le tambien le confese que estaba enamorado de ella, y nos habiamos dado un beso, ese beso habia sido el mejor de mi vida, porque demonios me lo habia confesado asta ese noche? esto me lo hubiera dicho antes de que yo me marchara a Stanford, yo sabria que no la veria en meses  
>Ese dia me moleste conmigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y no haberselo confesado antes, Pero lo que mas me habia gustado de esa noche era que ella se habia entregado a mi en cuerpo y alma, encerio esa habia sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, algo que nunca podria sacar de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, Pero despues de esa maravillosa noche que habia pasado con ella, todo se habia desaparecido al ver que ella ya no estaba a mi lado en la mañana, me senti tan vacio al ver que no me habia dicho nada solo se habia marchado, y lo que mas me habia dolido era el hecho de que no habia ido a despedirse de mi el dia que me marcharia.<p>

Fue algo doloroso ya en la noche ella me habia confesado que estaba enamorada de mi y despues habiamos pasado una maravillosa noche, y ahora me dejaba asi nadamas, primero me habia hecho sentir el chico mas feliz del mundo y despues me habia dejado caer de la nube en la que me encontraba. Cada vez que regresaba a Seattle mi pregunta a Carly siempre era la misma ¿Ella regreso? y la respuesta siempre era la misma, siempre era un "NO"

Durante estos años yo solo pense en ella, en sus suaves riso, en sus hermosos ojos azules y ese cuerpo que lo habia mantenido en mis recuerdos durante estos años, Ahora trataba de hacerme a la idea de que ya nunca la veria, pero por mas que habia querido sacarla de mis pensamiento no habia podido conseguido.


	2. Chapter 2

ESTOY ENAMORA DE TI (CAPITULO 1)

Regresaba del supermercado, mi madre me habia mandado a comprar lentejas, encerio odiaba eso, pero ya que, mañana partiria de Seattle y mi madre porfin ya no me sobreprotegeria ya que me iria lejos, aunque sabia que extrañaria a muchas personas, A Carly a Spencer, A gibby un poco, a Icarly y sobre todo a ella, esa chica que me habia robado el sueño desde hace un años, como habia sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de ella? habia dejado pasar tanto tiempo, todos estos años trate de evitar que me golpeara y no me habia dispuesto a contarle mis sentimientos, pero que podia hacer yo? le tenia mucho miedo como para decirselo, pensaba que ella se burlaria de mi toda la vida. Por ir pensando en eso sin darme cuenta llege a mi casa, era extraño ya que todo estaba apagado

-Que sucede aqui? porque...

-Sorpresaaaaa- gritaron muchas personas a mi alrrededor, que era lo que estaba pasando? no era mi cumpleaños, pero cuando encedieron las luces me di cuenta de que habia una manta que decia Feliz Viaje Freddie, vaya mis amigos se habia encargado de hacerme una despedida.

-Te vamos a Extraña mucho Freddie, que sera de nosotros sin tus cosas tecnologicas y tus cables de no se que en el estudio

Esa era mi amiga Carly que siempre se encargaba de sacarme una sonrisa

-Yo tambien los extrañare a todos como no tienes ideas

-Y prometes que me hablaras

-Claro, si se puede 2 o 3 veces a la semana

-Y a mi no me hablaras viejo?

Ese era Gibby que se acercaba a nosotros y no traia camisa como siempre

-Claro que si

Yo solo volteaba en todas direcciones, la buscaba entre las personas que estaban ahi, pero no estaba, ella se habia olvidado de mi, nisiquiera habia venido a despedirse de mi, eso fue algo que partio mi corazon, pero no tenia derecho a enojarme o a reclamarle ella podia hacer lo que quisiera

-Y Sam?

Trate de preguntar lo mas natural posible

-No lo se, desde ayer no la he visto, le marque ahora en la tarde para decirle de esta fiesta sorpresa pero nunca contesto

-Es tipico de ella

Yo solo suspire un poco, en realidad si queria verla, queria abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, sentir su olor, verla solo un momento para asi poderme llevar un hermoso recuerdo de ella, pero eso solo seria un sueño ya que ella no estaba aqui.  
>La fiesta trancurrio asta las 11 ya que mi madre habia hecho que todos se fueran temprano ya que yo tenia que estar en el aeropuerto a las 8 de la mañana, eso era tipico de mi madre<p>

-Mañana te veremos en el aeropuerto

-Haya los esperare Carly, encerio gracias por venir

-Para eso estamos los amigos

Despues de despedirme de ellos comenze a ayudarle a mi madre a juntar las cosas, pero ella no me dejo, ya que queria que yo descanazara para mañana, no le hise mucho caso y le ayude en lo que pude, despues entre al baño, esto era demaciado estres, una nueva cuidad, una nueva escuela, dejar a mis amigos, a mi madre y sobre todo dejarla a ella, deje que el agua fria callera por mi cuerpo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, sali con mi bata de baño, aun secaba mi rostro con una toalla, pero cuando mire a mi cama me di cuenta de que habia alguien sentado, acaso estaba soñando? esto no podia ser cierto, ella estaba sentada en mi cama, yo cerre mis ojos

-Esto es un sueño

-No es un sueño Benson

-Sam..pero tu ... aqui.. yo

Ella solo comenzo a suspirar y se acerco a mi, yo me comenze a poner muy nervioso

-Tu..este. creo

-Perdon por no haber estado en tu fiesta

Un momento, ella se estaba disculpando, esto era realemente extraño, pero lo mas extraño era el porque estaba aqui? eso me habia puesto completamente nervioso

-No te preocupes

-Esque ya sabes, no soy muy buena para las despedidas

Yo solo comenze a sonreir, eso era verdad Sam nunca habia sido la chica a la que le gustara mostrar su sentimientos frente a los demas, pero cuando me disponia a hablar ella me sorprendio al abrazarme, yo me quede paralizado, en verdad esto era cierto? ella si me estaba abrazando? yo solo me deje llevar por lo que mi cuerpo sentia y la abraze tambien, se sentia tan bien, esta era la primera vez que resivia un abrazo en vez de un golpe

-Sabes muchas veces uno teme decir lo que siente, y yo temo en decirtelo

-Decirme que?

-Todo esto que me he guardado por tantos años

Yo solo me separe un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla, y por fin me atrevi a ver sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, pero que siempre habia tenido miedo de ver directamente

-No entiendo, que es...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella habia cerrado mi boca con sus labios, en verdad eso se habia sentido como la gloria, mis labios se movian con intensidad sobre los de ella, habia deceado tanto este beso, y ahora porfin lo estaba asiendo, la estaba besando y esto no era un sueño, mis manos llegaron asta quedarse en su cintura, entonces ella se separo un poco y pego su frente con la mia

-Estoy Enamorada de ti...


	3. Chapter 3

SENTIMIENTOS(PARTE 1)

Se que muchos me mataran por dejar la historia en la mejor parte, pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y espero que les vaya gustar Encerio no me vayan a matar :) el siguiente capitulo lo publico el viernes de la proxima semana :)

Encerio eso me habia dejado sorprendido, aun no comprendia nada de esto, ella siempre me habia maltratado y me habia hecho la vida imposible, y ahora me decia que estaba enamorada de mi, estaba demaciado confundido y tan consentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Sam comenzo a desabotonar mi camisa

-Que..que haces Sam?

-Solo dejandome llevar por lo que siento

Ella comenzo a besarme y yo como cualquier chico de mi edad y Estando con la chica que mas me gustaba en el mundo me deje llevar por las sensaciones y me sente en la cama con ella encima de mis piernas, en verdad si deceaba esto muchas veces lo habia soñado, pero no podia dejar que esto continuara no aun sin decirle la verdad a Sam, deje de besarla y pude ver su cara de indignacion

-Que haces?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

Ella me miro confundida, pero aun asi permanecia en mis piernas y yo estaba agradecido con eso ya que no queria que se quitara

-De que quieres hablar?

-Mira es que no entiendo esto que esta pasando

-No entiendes?

Pude ver como Sam comenzo a levantar su ceja y eso no estaba bien, sabia que tenia poca paciensia y si no actuaba rapido ella se podia levantar y yo me hiba a arrepentir toda mi vida

-Ok, entonces tu estas enamorada de mi?

-Que acaso estas sordo? te lo acabo de decir y no te lo voy a volver a repetir

Pude ver como ella intento levantarse, pero yo se le impedi atrayendola mas a mi pecho

-Ok, ok si entendi, tu estas enamorada de mi, pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Ella solo bajo la mirada, encerio no entendia porque Sam se comportaba asi, si ella me hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada meses atras yo me hubiera encargado de hacer que lo nuestro durara para siempre

-Tenia miedo

-Miedo a que?

-A que tu no me quisieras

-Sam, acaso no lo entiendes, yo te amo desde aquel beso que nos dimos en la salida de emergencia

-Te me amas?

-Si, pero yo nunca me hise iluciones ya que tu me tratabas...bueno me tratabas algo...

-Yo se que te trataba mal, pero esque siempre pense que estabas enamorado de Carly y solo asi podia llamar tu atencion

-Lo mio con Carly solo fue un simple enamoramiento de niños, yo ahora la veo como una amiga, casi me hermana

-Yo...

-Te amo

Pude ver como ella comenzo a sonreir, jamas me imagine en esta situacion con ella, pero encerio me arrepentia de no haberle dicho esto antes, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, la tenia aqui conmigo y mañana me iria asi que no desaprovecharia ningun solo minuto sin ella

-Mañana me ire

-Ya lo se, perdon por no haber venido a tu fiesta de despedida

-No importa, lo que importa es que estas aqui

Ella se acerco a mi y me comenzo a besar, y yo como chico bueno me deje besar, Dios como anhelaba estos besos la ultima vez que la habia besado habia sido hace 4 años, y ahora no desaprovecharia nada de tiempo, pude sentir como ella comenzo a tocar mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa y yo como cualquier otro chico no era inmune a su toque, la deje que siguiera asi, pero entonces una idea paso por mi mente, pero si me golpeaba por hacerlo? me tenia que arriesgar ya que habia desperdiciado 4 años sin saber que ella estaba enamorada de mi, y ahora no hiba a desperdiciar nada asi que sin pensarlo cole mis manos bajo su blusa y comenze a tocarla por debajo de su blusa, pense que se molestaria pero ella se quito la blusa dejandome totalmente sorprendido, era como me lo habia imaginado Sabia que Sam tenia buen cuerpo pero siempre lo cubria con blusas algo grandes, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que yo estaba en lo cierto pude ver la exprecion en el rostro de Sam y me di cuenta de que le agradaba que la estubiera tocando, despues sin darme cuenta y por estar conociendonos no me di cuenta de que yo solo traia mis boxer y ella solo tenia ropa interior, encerio pude ver como ella se sonrojo al notar mi emocion por ella, encerio quise cubrirme ahi donde se notaba mi emocion, pero ella solo sonrio

-Que no te de verguenza las reacciones de tu cuerpo

Encerio me mori de la verguenza cuando ella noto eso pero era verdad yo estaba con ella y todos en esta situacion suelen sentirse asi, ella continuo besandome pero ella hizo algo que me dejo impresionado, se sento justo ahi, en donde mi emocion se notaba, ella solo sonrio y continuo besandome.


	4. Chapter 4

DILE QUE LA AMO (CAPITULO 3)

Ok se suponia que este capitulo se llamara Sentimientos Parte 2, pero creo que este titulo que le puse ne gusto mas:) A por cierto capitulo algo fuerte, no recomndado para todos, me gusta haces advertencias para despues no tener problemas, si no quieren leerlo solo no lo hagan, :) Espero que el capitulo les guste:)

Mi manos se perdieron en su cuerpo, era algo magico lo que estaba sucediendo yo jamas habia estado con ninguna chica y podia jurar que ella tampoco habia estado con alguien, ya que cada vez que me atrevia a tocar mas de la cuenta ella se sonrojaba y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, jamas me habia imaginado a una Sam nerviosa ya que ella era tan diferente tan dura y no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimiento y ahora se estaba mostrando tan tierna y dulce era una Sam que nunca habia conocido pero que en realidad me encantaba que se comportara asi, mientras nos conociamos perfectamente ninguno de los 2 nos dimos cuenta de que nos encontrabamos sin nada de ropa, cuando senti su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mio pude sentir que me comenze a poner nervioso y senti como el color subia a mis mejillas y no solo era yo, si no tambien sam sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un hermoso color rosa, Yo me queria calmar no queria actuar como loco frente a ella y solo me acerque a abrazarla, asi sabria que los nervios de los 2 se controlarian un poco, nos quedamos abrazandonos unos minutos ya que ella estaba temblando

-Estas segura?

-Nunca habia estado tan segura de algo Benson

Ok eso me lo confirmaba todo, Ya no abria vuelta atras despues de esto que hiba a pasar todo seria diferente entre ella y yo, Entonces lo hise y se sintio demaciado bien, yo estaba dentro de ella y era una sensacion demaciado placentera, era lo mejor que habia sentido en mi vida, pude sentir como Sam comenzo a ponerse tensa y sentia como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda con fuerza

-Solo..deje..te llevar-decia yo entre jadeos

Mis labios se unieron a los de ella tratando de que ella no se consentrara en el dolor que en ese momento debia de tener, al poco tiempo ella parecio que ya no tenia dolor y comenzo a disfrutar lo que estabamos haciendo, mis manos sostenian sus caderas con fuerzas ya que habia llegado un punto en el que yo no me habia controlado, queria que ella se sintiera bien y yo lo unico que hacia era actuar como un loco, me detuve un momento aun seguia dentro de ella, encerio no sabia de donde habia sacado esa fuerza de voluntad para detenerme, permaneci asi durante unos segundos, queria que mi ritmo cardiaco se controlara pero con Sam debajo de mi esto seria demaciado dificil

No..te..detengas-me decia entrecortadamente

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, despues de la palabras de Sam yo no me pude controlar y me deje llevar por el deceo, despues de terminar a los pocos minutos Sam termino dormida en mis brazos, pero antes de quedarse dormida me susurro "Te extrañare mucho" algo que hiso que yo sonriera

Despues de que ella se durmio yo acariciaba su espalda cuando una pregunta vino a mi mente, ahora que hare? yo me iria mañana y no regresaria asta dentro de 7 meses, acaso ella me esperaria todo este tiempo? acaso ella no se cansaria de esperarme? tantas preguntas llegaron a mi mente que no me di cuenta de que me habia quedado completamente dormido.

-Bebito despierta-podia sentir como alguien me movia

-Solo 5 minutos mas

-Freddie despierta bebe tienes que ir al aeropuerto

Cuando escuche eso me levante inmediatamente, esa no era la voz de Sam si no la de mi mama, voltee rapidamente a mi lado y me di cuenta de que Sam ya no estaba dormida a un lado mio y tampoco se encontraba en la habitacion

-Porque estas tan palido Freddie? acaso viste a un fantasma?

-No...esque yo..solo olvidalo

-Porque esta toda tu ropa tirada por todo el cuarto?

Cuando ella dijo eso yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, la verdad no le diria a mi mama lo que habia pasado anoche

-Yo...esque

-Freddie estas desnudo?

Pude ver como mi mama puso cara de molesta y me avento con mis boxer, yo no pude estar mas apenado

-Porque estas desnudo Freddie?

-Mama...yaaaa

-Que estabas haciendo?

-Nada mama, solo que quise dormir comodo

-Nada de eso, ninguno de mis hijos dormira desnudo mientras yo este aqui

-Ya mama, puedes salir me vestire y terminare de arreglar las cosas para ir al aeropuerto

-Tienes 15 minutos y 49 segundos

-Ok, ok Ahora sal de mi cuarto

-No olvides empacar tus calzoncillos antibacteriales

-Mama!

-Ok, no te preocupes, ademas ya te compre una docena

-Mama!

-Te espero en la sala

Mi madre cerro la puerta y yo rapidamente tome mi telefono y comenze a marcarle a Sam, aun no podia quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, anoche habia sido la mejor noche de mi vida y queria preguntarle a Sam que si estaba dispuesta a esperarme, pero su telefono estaba apagado, insisti 4 veces mas y aun seguia apagado-Talves se termino la bateria-pense y despues comenze a terminar de acomodar mis cosas, cuando sali con mi equipaje pude ver que Spencer, Gibby y Carly ya nos esperaban para llevarme al aeropuerto, pero no estaba ella, no estaba mi rubia loca , volvi a tomar mi telefono e insisti en marcarle y aun seguia apagado

-Oye Carly Y sam?

-No se, tengo 2 dias que no la veo pero anoche me marco

-Y no sabes si va a venir?

-Intente hablarle pero tiene el celular apagado

-Yo tambien lo intente y nada

-Es tipico de Sam talvez se quedo dormida, encerio esperabas que viniera a despedirse de ti? ya la conoces ella dice que...tu sabes...que te odia

-Si ya lo se, pero se supone que somos amigos

Cuando dije amigos no pude evitar pensar en lo que habia pasado anoche, definitivamente despues de esa noche ella y yo nunca mas seriamos amigos

-Ya lo se, pero cuando la vea hablare muy seriamente con ella

No pude evitar sentirme triste, despues de que me habia confesado que me amaba y despues de haber estado juntos no podia creer que ella me hisiera esto y no venir a despedirse de mi todo el camino al aeropuerto me la pase en silencio, trate de marcarle de nuevo pero ella seguia con el celular apagado, sentia como si mi corazon se estuviera destrozando poco a poco, al momento de la despedida pude ver como mi mama y Carly lloraban, incluso Gibby lloro y yo solo estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi vuelo estaba por salir.

-Anda bebe, ese es tu vuelo-decia mi madre acercandose a mi y abrazandome- no sabes como te voy a extrañar

-Yo tambien mama

Mi madre no queria dejar de abrazarme y yo solo decise un poco el abrazo y ella se dio cuenta de que yo tambien tenia que despedirme de mis amigos, primero Gibby, despues Spencer y por ultimo Carly

-Te extrañare mucho Freddie

En ese momento pude sentir como unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas

-No llores Freddie, nos volveremos a ver

-Los voy a extrañar y sobre todo a ella

-A quien?

-A Sam

Cuando dije eso pude ver como Carly se quedo soprendida, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que yo le dijera eso, pero Carly era mi amiga y tenia que saber la verdad

-Estas enamorado de ella verdad?

-La amo con todo mi corazon porfavor dile que la amo

-No te preocupes, yo se lo dire

Carly comenzo a sonreir y comenzo a limpiar mis lagrimas

-Yo sabia que entre ustedes algun dia pasaria algo y creeme que yo les ayudare a estar juntos

-Muchas gracias Carly

La abraze con todas mis fuerzas, Carly era una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida

-Freddie vas a perder el avion

-Ya voy mama

Le dije volteando a verla y despues regrese a abrazar a Carly

-Porfavor dile que la amo y que estoy dispuesto a esperla

-No te preocupes yo se lo dire, ahora vete que tu vuelo se va a ir

-Te extrañare Carly Shay

-Y yo a ti Freddie Benson

Despues de despedirme de todos, no pude evitar voltear a la entrada, aun tenia la ilucioo de que Sam apareciera pero eso nunca pasa, ella nunca aparecio por esa puerta y yo solo subi al avion con mi corazon destrozado


	5. Chapter 5

TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA(CAPITULO 4)

Tenia mucho que no actualizaba esta novela, pero espero que les gustee, se que el final no les gustara mucho, pero el final sera Feliz, cofien en mi :)

Habian pasado 4 años desde que no sabia nada de ella, se habia ido sin dejar ninguna pista de ella, ni siquiera su hermana ni su propia madre sabian donde estaba, y eso me habia puesto loco por todo este tiempo.

Ella solo se habia ido de Seattle sin despedirse de nadie, sin siquiera decirle a Carly, a ella que era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, nisiquiera le habia dicho algo, y yo a mi que me habia dicho? ella solo habia solo habia ido a mi habitacion un dia antes de que yo me fuera Stanford a estudiar la Universidad.

Esa noche ella me lo habia dicho todo, me habia confesado que estaba enamorada de mi, y yo me habia quedado sorprendido ante esa confesión, yo le dije lo mismo, yo le tambien le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella, y nos habíamos dado un beso, ese beso habia sido el mejor de mi vida, porque demonios me lo habia confesado asta ese noche? esto me lo hubiera dicho antes de que yo me marchara a Stanford, yo sabria que no la veria en meses

Ese dia me moleste conmigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y no habérselo confesado antes, Pero lo que mas me habia gustado de esa noche era que ella se habia entregado a mi en cuerpo y alma, encerio esa habia sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, algo que nunca podria sacar de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, Pero despues de esa maravillosa noche que habia pasado con ella, todo se habia desaparecido al ver que ella ya no estaba a mi lado en la mañana, me senti tan vacio al ver que no me habia dicho nada solo se habia marchado, y lo que mas me habia dolido era el hecho de que no habia ido a despedirse de mi el dia que me marcharía.

Fue algo doloroso ya en la noche ella me habia confesado que estaba enamorada de mi y despues habíamos pasado una maravillosa noche, y ahora me dejaba asi nadamas, primero me habia hecho sentir el chico mas feliz del mundo y despues me habia dejado caer de la nube en la que me encontraba. Cada vez que regresaba a Seattle mi pregunta a Carly siempre era la misma ¿Ella regreso? y la respuesta siempre era la misma, siempre era un "NO"

Durante estos años yo solo pense en ella, en sus suaves riso, en sus hermosos ojos azules y ese cuerpo que lo habia mantenido en mis recuerdos durante estos años, Ahora trataba de hacerme a la idea de que ya nunca la veria, pero por mas que habia querido sacarla de mis pensamiento no habia podido conseguido.  
>-Mi osito -decía mi madre llorando de la emoción al ver como me daban mi diploma y me nombraban mención de honor , pude ver como se levantaba con entusiasmo de su asiento y junto con ella Carly, Spencer y Gibby, lo había deseado tanto, quería que ella estuviera aquí, que me diera un abrazo de felicitaciones, si ella me hubiera dicho antes que estaba enamorada de mi yo mismo hubiera luchado por mantener nuestra relación, tal vez hubiera entrado a una universidad cerca de Seattle para poderla ver seguido, mire mi diploma y me di cuenta que no tenia sentido tenerlo si ella no estaba aquí conmigo.<br>-Muchas felicidades osito, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti-decia mi madre acercándose a abrazarme, yo por mi cuenta no sentia ninguna emoción ya que desde el dia que ella se había ido se había llevado mis sentimientos, mi corazón mi todo, Spencer me dio un abrazo seguido por Gibby, la ultima que me abrazo fue Carly  
>-Freddie han pasado 4 años, debes tratar de olvidar-decia mirándome fijamente- es tu graduación debes de estar feliz<br>-No tiene caso Carly  
>-Que te parece si tu y yo hablamos donde no haya tanto ruido-decia Carly al ver que los gritos de los chicos y de los padres al ver como sus hijos se graduaban<br>Ella tomo mi mano y salimos del edificio, me quite mi toga y el birrete y los tire en el suelo, ella y yo nos sentamos en el suelo  
>-Eso no es tuyo Freddie te cobraran si lo llegas a estropear-decia Carly sonriendo, ella sabia perfectamente como me sentia y no me culpaba por sentirme mal y triste, ella intentaba animarme lo mejor posible<br>Yo solo intente sonreír, durante estos 4 años yo no había hecho amistad con nadie, nisiquiera me molestaban en hacerlo, los único amigo que tenían eran Carly, Spencer, Gibby y Brad y después de ellos ya no había nadie  
>-Freddie la vida sigue adelante, no debes dejar que la vida te pasen como si nada, has desperdiciado 4 años de tu vida pensando en algo que se fue, aunque no lo creas yo también estoy triste, ella también era mi amiga casi mi hermana y se fue sin decirme nada<br>Yo simplemente me dedique a escucharla  
>-Debes de seguir adelante, tan solo tienes 22 años eres demasiado joven puedes conseguir a alguien que te quiera, en unos 5 años mas casarte y tener hijos, no debes de quedarte en un mismo lugar pensando en los mismo, mira iremos a tu fiesta de graduación, ningún amigo mio se quedaran sin su fiesta<br>-No estoy de humor Carly, no me interesa la estúpida fiesta, nisiquiera hise amigos en la universidad  
>-No importa, anda no seas malo lleva a tu mejor amiga a una fiesta, tiene mas de 2 años que no sale a fiesta ya que la universidad la tiene ocupada<br>-No se si sea buena id….  
>-Hazlo por mi anda<br>Ella sabia que no me podía resistir a que ella me dijera eso, desde que éramos niños ella siempre había utilizado esa táctica para convencerme  
>-Ok<br>-Ahh gracias, encerio muero por bailar  
>Ella se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro y me ayudo a levantarme<br>-le dire a Gibby que nos acompañen  
>-ok<br>Después de aceptar la invitación de mi amiga, yo regrese a mi habitación en la universidad, ahí estaban mis cosas, pero en unos días regresaría a Seattle , mi madre y mis amigos se quedaban en un hotel cerca de aquí, además estábamos en california no podían venir desde Seattle y regresar el mismo dia. Me vesti con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra, no estaba de humor para ir de smoquin aunque mi madre me había obligado a rentar uno con el hermano de Calceto, eleganto, yo simplemente no me lo puse, cuando llege a su cuarto de hotel casi me mata al ver que no lo traía  
>-Fredward Benson, porque no te pusiste el esmoquin que te alquile<br>-Mama no tenia ganas de ponérmelo  
>-Pero es tu baile de graduación, debes de ir elegante<br>-No mama  
>-Ya se hace tarde, debemos irnos-decia Carly tomando mi brazo y sacándome fuera de la habitación<br>-Regresen temprano- decía mi madre viéndonos por la puerta  
>-Ey niña lleva tu teléfono-decia Spencer dándole el teléfono a Carly- y tu porque no llevas el traje que te alquile con eleganto?<br>-No tenia ganas  
>-Ok, cuídense regresen temprano<br>Spencer me había prestado su auto, vaya que chico de 22 años no tiene un auto propio? Ps yo simplemente no me gustaba salir, llegamos a la fiesta y nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacias, ver a tantas personas a mi alrededor, bailando y riendo me hacían sentirme peor de lo que estaba  
>-Vamos a bailar?-decia Carly tomando mi brazo<br>-No en un rato mas, mejor invita a Gibby  
>-Anda vamos, no quiero que te quedes solo<br>Encerio en un momento mas  
>-Ok, Gibby vamos a bailar, pero con la condición de que no te quites la camisa<br>-No te prometo nada-dijo el riendo  
>Esas palabras hisieron que todo mi interior se estremeciera, sam solia decirlo, no quise seguir dentro de la fiesta asi que simplemente me Sali y tome un cigarrillo, había comenzado a fumar desde los 19, solo asi podía sacar la tensión y me relajaba un poco.<br>No se cuanto tiempo paso, yo simplemente me quede afuera observando las estrellas, sentia como mi celular comenzó a sonar y al verlo me di cuenta de que tenia mas de 20 llamadas de Gibby y Carly, y unas 30 de mi mama decidi entrar de nuevo a la fiesta y pude ver como Carly se acerco a mi y me abrazo  
>-Pensé que te había sucedido algo, estaba apunto de llamar a la policía<br>-No te preocupes, solo decidi salir a tomar un poco de aire y el tiempo se paso volando  
>-Son las 3 de la mañana tenemos que regresar, tu mama esta hecha loca- ella se acerco a mi y comenzó a oler mi ropa- freddie acaso fumas?<br>-Si porque?  
>-Desde cuando lo haces? No me lo había dicho<br>-Tengo varios años haciéndolo  
>-Pero eso no es bueno, sabes que te puede dar cáncer?<br>-Si lo se, ya me quiero ir ok, deja de entrometerte en mi vida  
>Ella me miro un poco molesta, y después me siguió a la salida de la fiesta, en el camino ella no me dirigió la palabra y yo simplemente no quería escuchar a nadie<br>-Si oficial, es castaño y blanco… es un niño…. Que tiene que tenga 22 años, para mi es un niño  
>-Mama que haces?-dije al ver que hablaba por teléfono<br>-Acaba de llegar adiós-decia ella colgando el teléfono- estas bien? No estas lastimado?-decia tocando mi rostro  
>-Si mama, si estoy bien<br>-Fredward Karl Benson, Carly me llamo diciendo que no te encontraban, que acaso no te das cuenta de que estaba preocupada?  
>-Lo siento mama, por ahora quiero dormir- pase por un lado de ella y me fui al cuarto en donde dormían Spencer y Gibby, porque diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Porque todo tenia que recordármelo, aveces deseaba sacármela de la mente pero no podía, por mi cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que nos habiamos confesado cuando nos amábamos, aquella noche en la que nos habiamos entregado al amor por primera vez, no podía olvidar sus besos, su piel desnuda bajo mis manos, su cuerpo, su cabellos y sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto me encantaban.<br>No me di cuenta a que horas logre conciliar el sueño, solo recordaba que me había dormido pensando en ella, en la mañana nos fuimos con rumbo a Seattle, la verdad yo no quería estar ahí ya que todo me recordaba a ella, Carly no me hablo en todo el camino yo sabia que seguía molesta por lo del baile, en cuanto llegamos al edificio Bushwell Carly estrello la puerta de su apartamento con tantas fuerzas que podía jurar que asta Lewbet lo había escuchado, yo simplemente entre a la casa y llege directo a mi habitación, desde que sam había pasado la noche conmigo en esa cama yo simplemente no había vuelto a dormir en ella yo dormia en el sillón de la sala ya que sabia que aun su olor se encontraba ahí, aunque mi madre labara las sabanas y mi cobija de la guerra estelar yo podía persibir su aroma, deje mis maletas en la cama y tome las llaves del auto de mi madre sin su permiso y decidi salir, quería salir de ahí no quería recordar nada, por mi mente aun vagaban los recuerdos en los que Carly sam y yo solíamos ser amigos, porque todo eso se había terminado? Sam nos había dejado a mi y a Carly, y Carly había intentado mantener nuestra amistad y yo simplemente la estaba arruinando.  
>No me gustaba ser débil pero podía sentir que por mis mejillas bajaban varias lagrimas, y siempre me hacia la misma pregunta, porque me había dejado? Eso quería saberlo<br>Como todos los años me dirigí a la casa de las Puckett, siempre hiba a su casa y le preguntaba a Pam si acaso sabia algo de ella, pero durante estos 4 años ella siempre me había dicho que no sabia nada, que eso le preocupaba, vaya quien se hiba a imaginar a Pam Puckett preocupada, pero bueno ella era su madre y tenia que estarlo, comenze a tomar una ruta rápida para llegar a su casa, estacione mi auto cerca de su casa y pude ver que había otro auto ahí también, se miraba algo viejo y descuidado, era un mustang 69 pero en muy malas condiciones  
>-Que te parece?-me decía un tipo de algunos 30 años, con el pelo largo y vistiendo unos jeans rotos y sucios, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero- consegui esto en 3000 dolares<br>-Pues creo que te estafaron, esto es una chatarra  
>Pude ver que al tipo no le agrado mi comentario ya que me miro como si me quisiera matar<br>-Papi mira-decia una pequeña rubia de algunos 3 años enseñándole un dibujo, era realmente hermosa y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de sam  
>-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me molesten cuando esta platicando-dijo muy molesto- lárgate de aquí<br>La niña comenzó a llorar y yo sentí unas horribles ganas de golpearlo, como se atrevia a gritarle asi a esa pequeña niña?  
>-No tienes porque gritarle, es una pequeñita aun<br>-No te metas, ella mi hija y ningún niñito me dice como educarla  
>En ese momento llege a odiar a ese sujeto, yo estaba apretando mis puños, estaba completamente furioso<br>-Asi que vete con tu ropita fina y tu lindo carrito a otro lado ya que me impides la entrada- el se atrevio a empujarme  
>-Sam por dios!- escuche que Pam grito<br>Yo voltee en dirección de la puerta y casi me desmayo al ver que mi demonio rubio estaba ahí, no podía creerlo, estaba apunto de correr a abrazarla, entonces pude ver que el sujeto corrió en dirección de donde estaba sam y la abrazo por la cintura y la dio un beso, yo me quede paralizado acaso ella se había casado? Acaso todo lo que ella me había dicho era una mentira? Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero mis piernas no me lo permitían, entonces mire como la pequeña rubia se acerco a ella  
>-Mami mi papi me regaño<br>Sam se volteo para tomar a la niña en sus brazos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, ella había hecho su vida, ella se había conseguido a alguien y había tenido una hermosa niña y otro venia en camino, y que era lo que yo había hecho? Solo esperarla durante estos 4 años y sufrir por ella, para que ella regresara con un sujeto y con hijos, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir y quise correr, pero entonces nuestros ojos se cruzaron y no pude evitar estremecerme al verla, no era la misma Sam que conocía, esta sam parecía enferma, tenia unas horribles ojeras, su piel no era la que no conocía, era un tono mas palido, su cabello había perdido sus hermosas ondas doradas y sus ojos ya no tenían ese hermoso brillo que yo recordaba  
>-Freddie!-dijo ella al verme<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

SECRETOS

Ok, abajo Sam le dice un Secreto a Carly, pero no lo revelare en este capitulo, pero puse algo como para que se dieran una idea de cual es el secreto :) Espero que les guste el capitulo

"Llora el cielo y en mis manos veo sus lágrimas caer,  
>Ya el silencio me hace daño, se acabó nuestro querer.<br>La tristeza me castiga, se apropia de mí ser.

Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,  
>Como un cristal que se cae al suelo.<br>Pero te juro que al final solo me voy a levantar,  
>Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos."<p>

Yo solo me quede paralizado en ese lugar, no podía siquiera moverme, la rabia corría dentro de mi quería acercarme a ella y gritarle el porque me había hecho, pero no tuve las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo, antes de que mis lagrimas salieran me di la vuelta y subí a mi auto, ni siquiera voltee a verla, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, maneje lo mas rápido que puse sin importarme los altos o los semáforos, llegue a una licorería y compre todo lo que pude, me estacione cerca de las afueras de Seattle, no quería vivir, me sentía tan estúpido todos estos años pensando en ella y esperando el dia en que regresara para que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos y ella no solo me había olvidado rápidamente, si no que había tenido una hija y otro bebe venia en camino, mis lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas, quería que todo esto acabara quería sacármela del corazón para siempre, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era ahogar mi dolor con licor.

PVO Carly Shay  
>Furiosa asi era como me encontraba con Freddie, como era posible que me tratara asi después de todo lo que había hecho por el, era mi amigo y lo quería bastante y no me gustaba verlo sufrir por sam, ella ya no estaba aquí y el se tenia que olvidar de ella o terminaría haciendo una estupidez, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de la señora Puckett, sabia que era un poco noche pero tenia que preguntarle por sam, esta era un costumbre que teníamos Freddie y yo, ir cada 2 meses a preguntar por ella, me estacione frente a su casa y note un Mustang viejo estacionado pero no lo tome encuenta, asi que toque la puerta de la señora Puckett y casi me desmayo al ver a Sam<p>

-Dios..sa..aam  
>-Carly hola-pude notar que estaba nerviosa<br>-Pero tu…pero yo…donde diablos te metiste estos 4 años?  
>-Yo este…<br>En ese momento note un pequeño bulto en su vientre  
>-Sam estas embarazada?<br>Pude ver que ella afirmo con la cabeza  
>Encerio me quede impresionada al verla, se veía tan frágil y pálida, tenia unas horribles ojeras, sin dudas esta no era la Sam Puckett que yo conocía<br>-Quien es ella sam?- pude ver que un hombre de algunos treinta y tantos se acercó a ella y la abrazo, era un hombre delgado y con cabello largo, nunca me imagine que Sam dejaría a Freddie por estar con un tipo asi  
>-Ella es Carly, ella y yo estábamos juntas en la secundaria<br>-Humm-pude ver que el alzo la ceja como diciendo que no le importaba la platica- y a que vienes Carly?-dijo el hablando como si me conociera de años  
>-Cada mes vengo a ver a la mama de Sam para saber donde esta ella, y por lo que veo ahora la encontré<br>-Pues ya la encontraste, asi que es hora de que te vayas  
>-Pero Mike yo…<br>-Nada Sam metete-Pude ver como ella me miro como pidiéndome disculpas y después entro a su casa- asi que Carly puedes regresar por donde viniste no quiero que veas a sam  
>-Pero porque no? Ella es mi amiga<br>-Eso no me interesa, adiós-dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara

Yo me quede realmente sorprendida, la vieja Sam no hubiera permitido que un sujeto le gritara y mucho menos que me cerrara la puerta en la cara, algo malo estaba pasando y yo estaba segura de eso, por ahora lo que menos quería era que Freddie se enterara de que Sam estaba aquí con un novio y un bebe en camino, pero yo estaba molesta con el, como diablos le hablaría? Pero como si me hubiera leído la mente el comenzó a marcar a mi teléfono  
>-Carly?<br>-Mira Freddie si me hablas para pedirme disculpas no estoy de humor….  
>-Carly la mire Carly<br>-Que a quien miraste?  
>-Mire a Sam<br>Dios lo que menos quería era que Freddie se enterara  
>-Freddie yo….<br>-Estaba con un tipo mucho mayor que ella, como pudo cambiarme por eso?  
>-Freddie estas borracho?<br>-Como quieres que me encuentre en este momento? Saltando de alegría?  
>-Freddie por favor no vayas a manejar o hacer algo estúpido<br>-Ella me olvido fácilmente  
>-Freddie dime donde estas?<br>-Ella me dejo completamente enamorado de ella y ahora resulta que me olvido fácilmente  
>-Freddie porfavor dime donde estas?<br>-Ella me dijo que me amaba y cuando regreso me entero de que tiene novio y 2 hijos  
>-2 hijos? Pero Freddie yo solo la mire embarazada<br>-Tiene a otra niña, ella me engaño Carly ella me engaño  
>Podía escuchar sus sollozos, el lloraba incontrolablemente y había causado que yo también lo hisiera<br>-Freddie porfavor dime donde estas?  
>-A las afueras de Seattle<br>Cuando el dijo eso yo tome mi auto y comencé a conducir a la salida de Seattle, estaba tan asustada, pensaba que le podía pasar algo ya que estaba totalmente ebrio, cuando porfin mire su auto estacionado en una de las orillas de la carretera comencé a suspirar aliviada, al menos no había chocado, me acerque al auto y lo mire dormido en la parte trasera del auto, mire que alrededor del auto había varias botellas de licor y por lo rojo que se veian sus ojos podía jurar que había llorado bastante, llame a Spencer para que me ayudara con mi auto, yo me lleve el auto de Freddie y llegamos a su casa, por fortuna la señora Benson no se encontraba asi que Spencer me ayudo a acostarlo en su cama  
>-Será mejor que nos quedemos-dijo Spencer mirando el estado de Freddie<br>Yo me acosté a un lado de Freddie y Spencer se acostó en el sillón, en verdad aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado, como era posible que Sam hubiera regresado asi como si nada y sin decirnos nada, y sobre todo como había permitido que su novio me tratara como una basura? Yo no pude conciliar el sueño y podía escuchar los lamentos de Freddie  
>-Porque sam? Porque me dejaste? Tu y yo hubiéramos sido felices juntos<br>En verdad me dolía verlo sufrir, pero lo que si nunca le perdonaría a Sam era esto tan cruel que ella le había hecho a Freddie, no se a que horas me quede dormida, solo que cuando me levante me di cuenta de que eran las 9 de la mañana y Freddie y Spencer aun dormían, decidí ir a mi apartamento por ropa y asi poder regresar a tratar de calmar un poco a Freddie, pero cuando Sali de la casa de Freddie pude ver que sam se encontraba apunto de tocar la puerta de mi apartamento  
>-Sam!<br>-Carly por dios!-dijo ella corriendo a abrazarme- siento lo que paso, enserio no sabes cuanto lo lamento  
>-No puedo creer que después de 4 años vengas como si nada, no sabes lo que has hecho sufrir a Freddie?<br>Pude ver que ella solo bajo su cara y comenzó a llorar  
>-Pero tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido<br>-Sam por favor, tu tienes un hijo en camino, bueno mejor dicho 2 ya que Freddie me dijo que tienes una niña y vienes y me dices que has sufrido  
>-Por favor quiero explicarte las cosas bien, pero necesito hacerlo rápido<br>-Que? Acaso te iras de nuevo y dejaras a Freddie sufriendo de nuevo?  
>-Por favor entiéndeme, yo nunca quise lastimar a Freddie pero porfavor déjame hablar contigo<br>Yo abri la puerta y le hise una seña para que entrara  
>-Te oigo, quiero que me lo digas todo, sin ocultarme nada<br>Ella siguió llorando y fue y se sento en el sillón con mucho cuidado  
>-Aquella noche cuando yo fui a ver a Freddie…..<br>No podía creer todo lo que ella me decía, Sam había sufrido bastantes y ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía el porque se había alejado de Freddie y de mi, y ya no había querido regresar  
>-Ahora entiendes por qué esa niña es la única luz en mi vida?-decia ella apenas hablando ya que las lagrimas no la dejaban continuar<br>-Enserio perdóname por pensar mal de ti, soy una mala amiga-dije acercándome a abrazarla- prométeme que no le contaras a nadie lo que te dije y mucho menos a Freddie  
>-Pero el tiene que saber que….<br>-Por favor Carly el no debe de saber nada, que no vez que si Luke descubre la verdad puede dañarlo  
>-Por cuanto tiempo se lo ocultaras?<br>-Mientras pueda mantenerlo a salvo lo hare  
>-Perdóname, enserio perdóname<br>-No te preocupes Carly, tengo que irme o si no Luke se pondrá furioso ya que no estoy en la casa  
>-Sam yo…<br>-Prométeme que no dirás nada, por favor prométemelo-decia ella tomando mis manos con fuerza  
>Te lo prometo Sam, nadie jamás sabrá tu secreto.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

LA PEQUEÑA LUZ DE MI VIDA "CARLY PUCKETT" (CAPITULO 6)

"Poco a poco con el tiempo voy a olvidarme de ti,

No te vas a dar cuenta que estoy sangrando aquí,

Mis ventanas se han quebrado, más no me voy a rendir.

Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,

Como un cristal que se cae al suelo.

Pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar

Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos."

PVO FREDDIE

Dolor, eso era lo único que mi mente procesaba en esta momento, ella me había hecho ilusionarme con ella para después llegar con otro hombre y ver como yo moría por ella, ¿porque simplemente esa noche no hubiera llegado a mi habitación? ¿Porque esa noche no nos hubieras dicho lo que sentamos y no hubiéramos terminado haciendo el amor? La odiaba como a ninguna, la odiaba pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir por ella, pero jamás estaría conmigo, ella ahora tenia una familia, la familia que yo siempre había deseado tener con ella, Sam apenas tenia 22 años y ya estaba apunto de convertirse en madre de nuevo, ella había sido madre demasiado joven y ese tipo con el que estaba no parecía demasiado joven como para estar con ella ya que aparentaba mas de 30 años ¿ porque había decidido estar con ese tipo y hacer una familia con el y no conmigo? Si esa niña y ese bebe que venían en camino hubiera sido míos yo los hubiera cuidado con todo mi amor y los hubiera consentido en todo sin importar lo que mi madre dijera o la universidad, yo la hubiera hecho feliz y sobre todo no se vería como esa chica a la que había visto ayer en la mañana, con su expresión totalmente triste, esas ojeras que ocultaban sus ojos azules que ahora ya no tenia el brillo que sus ojos solían tener y sobre todo estaba demasiado delgada, aun después de estar embarazada ella se veía muy delgada y no parecía muy sana, esa no era de la Sam de la que me había enamorado, esa no era la Sam a la que conocía.

Abrí mis ojos ya que no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, me senté en la cama y mire que poca luz entraba por la ventana, voltee a ver el sillón y ahí se encontraba Spencer dormido y en mi escritorio se encontraba Carly revisando algo en la computadora

-¿Como estas? – Pregunto Carly girándose a donde yo estaba – te deje unas pastillas en el buro – mire su rostro, aun parecía estar triste y ¿como no estarlos después de lo que habíamos pasado?

-Gracias – le dije tomando las pastillas - ¿que hora es?

-La 1 de la tarde, no los quise despertar – ella se levanto y se sentó a un lado de mi – anoche me asustaste, pensé que algo te había pasado

-No quiero hablar de eso por favor – sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería llorar

-Ok, no hablare de eso – dijo ella mirándome y tratando de sonreír – ya esta la comida lista, Spencer y yo iremos a la casa

-Ok – dije llevando mis manos a mi cabeza ya que me dolía horriblemente, Carly despertó a Spencer y los 2 salieron dejándome solo, así era como estaría toda mi vida…. Solo… completamente solo, entre al baño y comencé a darme una ducha, pero ya no lo soporte, no podía evitar llorar, mis lagrimas salían sin control, sentía que mi corazón se saldría con cualquier momento, no podía con esto…. No podría hacerlo

PVO Carly

Había pasado 4 años desde que no sabía nada de Sam, desde mayo del 2012 para ser exactos, ahora después de encontrarla ella me había prometido que me hablaría.

Ya Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Sam había regresado a Seattle y ella me había prometido venir a mi casa y aun no sabia nada de ella y eso comenzaba a preocuparme ¿ y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si se había ido de nuevo sin decir nada? Eso comenzó a entristecerme, ella no se podía ir, no sin antes decirle la verdad a Freddie y lo que había sucedido esa noche en la que ella se había ido, en ese momento recibí un mensaje y era un numero desconocido, pero aun así lo leí "Soy Sam, ¿ puedes venir a mi casa?" yo sonreí ella no se había ido, ella aun estaba aquí, tome mi suerte y sin pensarlo Salí, me tope con Freddie y parecía un muerto viviente, el solo me miro por un momento y después siguió su camino, quería que fuera conmigo, pero sabia que era arriesgado ya que podía estar el novio de Sam y a el no creo que le gustaba ver a chicos frente a Sam y mucho menos a Freddie.

Maneje asta llegar a la casa de las Puckett y pude notar que el Mustang de Mike no estaba, eso quería decir que Sam estaba sola estacione el auto y camine a la puerta, al instante Sam la abrió y me abrazo, pero mire una marca morada en su ojos que no me gusto mucho, pero tal ves era otra cosa, Sam jamás se dejaría que la golpearan ¿o si?

-No sabes como me alegra que estés aquí – dijo ella sonriendo, ahí pude ver a la antigua Sam, las 2 pasamos a la sala y pude ver que Sam se sentaba en el sofá con dificultad ya que era casi imposible hacerlo con su vientre

-Te falta poco para dar a la luz?

-En menos de 2 meses tendré en mis brazos al pequeño Fred – dijo ella sonriendo y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre

-Va a ser niño y lo llamaras Fred ¿como Freddie en diminutivo? – pregunte alegre, pero ella bajo la vista

-Solo así los podría recordar siempre

-Mami tengo hambre – decía una pequeña rubia corriendo a los brazos de Sam

-En un minuto hare comida cariño – decía ella acariciando el cabello de la niña con adoración, Sam la amaba y ahora entendía el porque esa niña era lo único que le permitía estar con vida, esa niña era la pequeña la luz de su vida

-¿Y ella quien es? – pregunto la niña mirándome con sus curiosos ojos azules

-Ella es tu tía Carly

-Carly? – Pregunto la niña sorprendida - ¿ella se llama como yo?

-Si – contesto Sam besando su frente

-Le pusiste mi nombre? – pregunte asombrada y feliz

-La niña nació justamente en tu día de cumpleaños, 14 de enero en el 2013 y no podía pensar en otro nombre que no fuera el tuyo – yo sonreír y me acerque a abrazarla

-Gracias… gracias por recordarme aun

-Jamás te podría olvidar, eres mi mejor amiga – yo volví a sonreír

-Y donde esta tu…

-Salió – dijo ella bajando la mirada – jamás me dice a donde va y si le pregunto no me va nada bien

-Sam… ¿el te golpea verdad? – ella volteo a mirar a su hija y le sonrió

-Ve a jugar pequeña, tengo que hablar con tu tía, prende el televisor y mira los dibujos animados mientras que yo pido una pizza para comer

-Si…. Pizza – dijo la niña con emoción caminando en dirección de las habitaciones

-Sam contesta mi pregunta ¿el te golpea? – Sam me miro fijamente antes de sollozar y afirmar con el rostro – ¿desde cuando ese imbécil te golpea? – grite furiosa

-Desde que tenia 4 meses de embarazo de Carly

-Queee?


End file.
